intarian_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
Intarian Alliance
'Intarian Alliance' A race that is an alliance of the Praxian Alliance and the Intarian Empire, with the goal of improving the life of Intarians. Early history of the Intarians: The beginnings of the Alliance can be found in the 7th Era Midsprid, 14 562, during the siege of the Capital of the nationstate of Praxis. A launch of a Pices Frigate and 3 Evacuation ships were launched to allow the consepts of freedom and individual rights alive. Their original destination was the Sol System, but during their travel they encountered a wormhole taking them in to what would be called the Praxis System in honor of the last surviving nationstate on Intaria apposed to the Intarian Empire growing power. Thus ending the 7th Era and ushuring in the 8th Era. Recent History The 8th Era was changed roughly the sametime by both the Empire and the Evac Fleet. The 8th Era would last another 512 years until a probe satellite of the Empire was captured by the wormhole and showed a undiscovered system and a thriving civilization. Little did they know that it was the remnant of the Praxians. Shortly after its arrival 7 Praxian ship moved to engage and destroy the probe. With that the Alliance ended the 8th Era and the 9th Began. The 9th Era years 5-27 were the Intaria-Praxis Wars which was a massive war between the two respective parties and ended with the Treaty of Praxis and the fall of the Intarian Empire and the formation of the Intarian Alliance Council. The Council was a provisional government that ensured peace and expansion between 28-126, and the Council lasted until the discovery of a unknown vessel moving near the outer territories of the Council Alliance space, later it would be know as an Argosian ship, it rained down plasma upon the colony of Trea 4. With the loss of communications with the colony the Council ordered the Pirate Defense Fleet, a fleet used to keep pirates and other rogue organizations away from vital trade routes and government ships. The fleet was sent and was never heard from again. Provision 87-986B was put into effect barring all travel to that system. In 245 a formal meeting between the Alliance Counci and the Argosian Empire took place, and created a formal border between the two powers and a peace, a fragile one but it did work. In 320 border conlicts began between civilians on both sides, which lasted 2 years before the fragile peace collapsed and total war began. For the next 15 years minor battles would take place claiming approximately 11 billion Intarians and 8 billion Argosians. A total of 2789 Intarian ships were lost and over 4000 Argosian ship were destroyed. Shortly after the 15th anniversary both sides signed the Kera accords as both sides were threatened by the Videan Empire if peace didn't win both sides would be anniliated to ensure Galactic Peace. Minor skirmishes contiuned through proxy groups between the factions mostly they were raids on cargo ships to gain intel and technology. By 355 there were a total of 98 habitable systems in Intarian Space, and on one of which a planet called Primordial (in Intarian, Earth by Humans) something was found that would shatter the balance of power between the races. A archive of knowledge left behind on the Sol homeworld... Intarian Fleet Controlled Systems All inhabitable system besides those inhabited by lesser species.